The Powers Within
by LadySophieKitty
Summary: Sequel to Happily Ever After!Harry and Hermiones magic goes away,and their only clue to why is a map to a treasure that could change everything if in the wrong hands.But how will they find it without magic?And what if it is a trap?Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summery- Sequel to Happily Ever After?! Harry and Hermione are living happily with their three children. That is, until their magic goes away, and the only clue they have to what's going on is a map to a treasure that could change everything forever if in the wrong hands… but how will they find it without magic? And how do they know the map is not leading them into a trap?

The Power Within

Chapter One

"It's so peaceful out here." Hermione said, sighing happily. She felt content, a feeling she felt often, though not quite as much as right now. It was actually quiet here. Well, mostly anyway.

"Yes, it is." Harry agreed. He was watching their three children, ages four; swim happily in the lake, having a water fight. Tristan, Lily, and Elizabeth just loved the water. Since Harry had never learned to swim without using something like gillyweed, he had them taught (mainly by Hermione who turned out to be a great swimmer- something Harry never knew) as soon as he could. His only regret was not being able to go in with them.

"No reporters here, either." Hermione commented as she took a sip of her iced tea. After the word had gone out that she had defeated David, the press started following her around. And it didn't help that she was married to and had children with the worst dark lord in the history of the Wizarding World. Perhaps even the whole world. It was becoming near impossible to go anywhere without the press.

Hermione was starting to feel stressed out, so Harry suggested that they take the day off and enjoy the day at a park not many people went to. They were lying on a grassy area, with a small pond right next to them. The trees blew softly in the wind, playing with Hermione's hair, and birds were tweeting happily. In fact, it was near impossible to tell that winter was coming.

This was the life. Suddenly Tristan and Lily started crying at the same time, and soon Elizabeth joined in too. That was one problem with having three small children the exact same age: if one started crying, the other two started too. Harry picked up Tristan and Elizabeth, and Hermione picked up Lily. What was the problem? They had just gotten in the water, so it couldn't be wrinkles, neither of them fell, and they had eaten and drank recently. Not to mention the fact that just seconds before they had been without a care in the world.

That's when they noticed her. Her hair was tangled and dirty, as if she hadn't washed it in weeks, and her clothes were torn. But most of all, her green eyes were desperate and scared, and she was running from someone. Or perhaps something. It was a world filled of magic after all. Who knew what was chasing her?

It was because of her speed that Harry and Hermione couldn't see her very well. She stopped suddenly in front of them. Hermione clutched the children close. After so many years of facing dangers, she could be somewhat paranoid with odd people around her children. She and Harry certainly had enough enemies.

"You have to help me." The woman gasped out when she was close enough. Harry frowned, and looked at her inquisitively. Hermione sighed. Harry was once again doing his "saving people" thing.

"Go to Tom. Don't let them catch you. Leave now." The woman said in between pants. She grabbed Harry's hand (since Hermione's hands were full) and shoved a piece of paper in there. Hermione looked at it for a second, and then looked up. The woman was gone. Vanished.

It looked like it wasn't going to be such a peaceful day after all.

"We should go. Something isn't right here." Harry said his mouth set in a straight line, though it was pretty close to being a frown.

"All right." Hermione agreed. She took Tristan's pudgy little hand, and started the walk to the fireplace they were using. It was quite a pity that one couldn't apperated with children. It would make things so much easier. She snuck one final look at Harry. He looked worried, and like he really wanted to talk to her, but knew better than to look worried or talk to her in front of the children, who might start crying again at any time.

&&&

Once the children had been put to bed in the nursery that had once belonged to Harry, he and Hermione went to their bedroom.

"So what do you think that was about?" Harry asked, looking serious.

"I think it was a woman who wasn't quite right in the head, and possibly decided to play on your weakness. It is a well known fact that you like to be a hero."

"No, I think she was serious. I think we should find out who Tom is."

A/N- Well, I am not quite sure about this plot, or this chapter, which is why this took so long to get out. I'm not very good at this genre, but I guess that's why I did it, to improve. Ah well. Please leave a review! I love feedback, and I want to know whether I should continue, or forget I ever had this plot. Updates will be slow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Powers Within

Chapter Two

The phone rang loudly, causing the previously sleeping Harry and Hermione to sit up quickly. Except for the one time when Ron had been traveling and forgot about time difference, a call in the middle of the night was a serious thing. It meant that Natalie, an auror in training, was calling them for help.

Which meant that most likely there was a wizard, or several, who wanted to have Death Eaters return. And that meant that somewhere either Muggles or Muggleborns were being attacked. Either that or it was yet another false alarm, third of the month.

"Natalie?" Hermione asked once she had answered the phone. Natalie was a Muggleborn, so she still used Muggle devices, such as cell phones, to call the only wizards who were training her who had cell phones.

"You guys have to come here! Here's the addre-" Natalie's over-enthusiastic tones came on the phone. Hermione winced. It was hard to have this kind of enthusiasm when you just got up.

"We know where you live, Nat." Hermione interrupted quickly, and hung up.

"I'll call Molly to watch the kids." Harry offered, yawning loudly. "You go on ahead. I'll be there soon." Hermione gave a quick nod, slid a jacket over her pajamas, and apperated to Natalie's house after making sure she had her wand.

The blonde haired teenager (just nineteen) stared at Hermione with her wide blue eyes.

"Sorry for bothering you again!"

"Do you think that for once you can call one of the guys at the office? Preferably ones without children." Hermione muttered a bit grumpily.

Natalie was used to Hermione's grumpiness. "Because most of them don't take me seriously." Hermione resisted the temptation to ask why, sarcastically of course.

"So what happened to make you call us at this hour?" Hermione asked in a businesslike tone.

"I just received an anonymous note that there was going to be an attack around the corner."

"It's probably just a practical joke, but we'll check it out just in case. You know how kids are." Natalie nodded, though she looked a little disappointed. She had been looking forward to an adventure. And an opportunity to prove herself to fellow aurors who didn't take her seriously. Hermione knew this, though seeing how she and Harry were respected she never went through it herself, but because she had seen countless trainees do the same.

"Let's go."

They walked outside, walking in the direction given in the note. Not a minute too late, for there was a man who had a wand pointed at a girl who looked to be about four.

Hermione winced before taking her wand out. She would have to do a memory charm, and she hated doing it on one so young.

"Expelliarmus!" Nothing happened. No bright light, no wand flying, nothing. Hermione tried again.

"Expelliarmus!" Still nothing.

"Expelliarmus!" Still nothing, except in her frustration, she had shouted, causing the muscular man to notice her.

He grinned, walking towards her.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Potter. I'm going to enjoy this. Avada Kedavra!" On the bright side, nothing happened to him either. Of course, this also meant that she couldn't protect herself from what happened next. He grabbed her.

"Go, Natalie!" Hermione shouted out before her throat was covered with wide fingers. She gasped, and tried to get away. Then someone jumped on the man. It was Harry.

"My, my, my, if it isn't Mr. Potter. I'm going to enjoy killing the both of you very much." He forgot about Hermione, and began punching and grabbing and choking Harry. Harry tried to throw in some punches, but it was no use. It was like punching a wall in that it didn't do any good, except to cause Harry more pain.

Then there was a spraying sound, and a yelp of pain coming from the man. He let go of Harry and covered his eyes, and then he was whacked with a very big pan, causing him to fall unconscious. Natalie was standing there with a bottle of perfume in hand, along with a cooking pan. Harry crawled over to Hermione.

"What happened to our magic?" He gasped, a painful expression on his face. Hermione could only shrug before she heard sirens. It was time to get out of here.

A/N- Hope the action scene was okay. It isn't my specialty, but it was necessary. I also apologize for the long wait, but as I said before, it's going to take a while to write this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I'm afraid the chapters will be coming very slowly because I am simply writing too many stories at once. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I am working very hard to finish some of them.

The Powers Within

Chapter Three

Getting out of there took time since without magic they didn't want to risk getting burned by the fireplace or get caught between places. However, they managed to get out of there unseen as Harry had the good fortune to think of bringing his invisibility cloak. It was rather small for the two of them, but as long as they walked carefully it hid them well enough.

Once they were home, Hermione quietly went over to Mrs. Weasley (who was watching the sleeping children with a peaceful expression on her face. Since all her children were grown, she enjoyed having new children to dote on) and thanked her.

"Whatever happened, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked with concern, noticing Hermione's bruised neck.

"I don't know." And all the sudden Hermione found herself pouring everything out, careful to keep her voice quiet so she wouldn't wake the children.

&&&

After they had bid goodbye to Mrs. Weasley (who insisted on leaving even though they had offered her the spare bedroom) they went up to their own bedroom.

"Hermione, I've been thinking and-"

"For Merlin's sake Harry, not that woman again. You're obsessed! I swear, I almost feel like your having an affair with her! Which may explain why you are so intent on finding her."

"I think I know who Tom is." Harry finished.

"Well, you're avoiding the subject, so are you having an affair with her?" Hermione joked.

"Hermione, I'm serious! Do we know a Tom?"

"Two actually. Though I doubt the second one counts unless he's found a way to come back from the dead"

"Then first thing tomorrow we're going to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Shall we attempt to get at least some sleep now? Unless you want me to crack more bad jokes."

&&&

The next morning Hermione would have willingly slept in; however her children had other plans.

"We want pancakes! We want pancakes!" They chanted, jumping up and down on her bed. Tristan took a pillow from Harry's side (he had gotten up earlier) and began whacking her with it.

"Can't you bother your father for once?" Hermione groaned.

"We did, but he said to come in here and ask you." Elizabeth said, sticking her thumb in her mouth. "Please Mum?"

"Your father's a prat, but all right. Just… do something to your father beforehand. Whack him with your broomstick or something."

Hermione got out of bed slowly, her body still aching after last night.

Once breakfast was over, Harry cleaned everything up, and Hermione took the children to their play room, Harry said to Hermione, "Ready?"

"Oh, you're not going. Someone has to stay here with the children, right? And let this be a lesson to you, never wake me up in the morning or order me woken up, or there will be hell to pay."

&&&

Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron, tightening her cloak and praying that no one would recognize her. Fortunately except for a few drunk people, the pub was empty.

"May I help you?" A waitress asked coolly. It had been ages since Hermione had been here, but since then the Leaky Cauldron had gotten better business, so more help was required.

"Yes. I was hoping to be able to speak to Tom."

"I'll ask him if he'll talk to you. Your name, please?"

Hermione sighed. She could give a false name, but then it would be less likely he would agree to speak to her. Being famous did have its uses, no matter how few they were.

"Hermione Potter." She could tell the waitress recognized her, but her professionalism wouldn't let her fawn over her, and for that Hermione was grateful.

A moment later she returned, and led Hermione to an empty room where a curious Tom was standing.

"Mrs. Potter." The stooped man greeted.

"Please, Hermione." She always hated being called Mrs. Potter. It made her feel old.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was hoping you could help me with something. The other day Harry and I were at a park, and a rather odd woman gave us something, telling us to 'go to Tom'. Obviously you were the first person we thought of." She dug into the pocket of her cloak, and handed Tom a piece of parchment. The man's look of confusion turned to a look of recognition as he took the paper from her.

"Where on earth did you get this?"

A/N- Nice long chapter for you all. I'm sorry if any details were inaccurate. I don't remember if Tom can speak properly or not (because I don't want to go by the movie) if he can, then I apologize. For the sake of my story I needed him to speak properly. Please review!


End file.
